If Only She Were Noticed
by catcher of dreams
Summary: Ginny's tired of being a dust collector. So she leave's for a day or two. And Harry is going to find her. GOD, I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! My first songfic / fanfif or any thing.


Disclaimer: I own no one except the lady in the painting and she might be in the books. So I might not own her after all.  
  
A/N: First fanfic/songfic, so sorry if it sucks.  
~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'  
If Only She Were Noticed  
  
June 21st, 1998.It had been three months exact since Voldemort had fallen and all of the Death Eaters had been caught and sent to Azkaban. School was finally ended for 17 year old Ginny Weasley.  
  
She wrote ' I feel just like that painting, collecting dust on the wall.  
  
And everyday you walk right by me.  
  
You don't know I'm there at all.  
  
And I can't think of I single reason why I should be hangin' around'  
  
She signed it ' Hope that you miss me' and she drove herself out of town.  
  
" I'm sorry Harry, but I'm tired of being a dust collector." Ginny said to herself. She had a note in her hand. She was looking for a very dusty painting, and she found it with ease.  
  
" Excuse me, but would it hurt to much if I pinned this on you?" Ginny asked the painting.  
  
" No not at all." The lady in the painting replied.  
  
Ginny had always loved that painting. It was one of a lady in her mid- twenties sitting in the middle of a field of red tulips. She was wearing a blue, silk dress. She would look sadly at any one who passed her, with her deep blue eyes. She also had black hair that fell to her waist.  
  
" Could you tell Harry Potter, when he comes by, to read this?" Ginny questioned.  
  
Harry was supposed to help her get her thing and apparate out of there. He was as usual late. He was always late when it came to her.  
  
" Of course." The lady answered.  
  
Maybe he'll notice her now.  
  
Maybe he'll open his eyes.  
  
Sometimes it takes somebody leaving for a man to realize.  
  
Maybe he'll tell her she's the only thing that he can't live without.  
  
Now that she's gone maybe he'll notice her now.  
  
"Tom?" Ginny asked the innkeeper of the Leaky Cauldron "Why, hello Miss Weasley. How can I help you?" Tom questioned  
  
" I need a room for a day or two." Ginny answered.  
  
" Alright Miss Weasley."  
  
"No, Tom put me down as Gladys Wies, okay?"  
  
"Right, jolly good!"  
  
" Thanks you, Tom!"  
  
" No problem, Miss Wies."  
  
When he came home late that evening, he called her name down the hall.  
  
He saw the outline of a painting that used to hang there on the wall.  
  
And in its place on a nail was a letter.  
  
He read it out loud to himself.  
  
Then the loneliness began to take over and for once he knew just how she felt.  
  
Harry Potter was walking down the halls of Hogwarts, looking for Ginny. He was late to help her get out of this school for witchcraft and wizardry. He was always late for anything he did with her. Everything always came up when he was supposed to meet her.  
  
Where the hell was she? He had look everywhere for her and there was no sign of her.  
  
'She probably left already, you dolt.' Harry thought to himself.  
  
Harry turned around and started towards the Grand Hall, totally oblivious to the note attached to the painting.  
  
"Harry Potter?'  
  
Harry whirled around to find the source of the voice. No one was there. But he was sure he had heard someone call his name.  
  
"Are you Harry Potter?"  
  
Harry looked to his left. It was a painting of a lady in her mid-twenties. She was sitting in a field of red tulips, wearing a blue, silk dress, which brought out her blue eyes perfectly. She had black hair that went to her waist, too.  
  
" Well are you?" She asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
" Yes I'm Harry Potter. Why?" Harry replied.  
  
"Because a young maiden came by and pinned this note, here, on me. She said it was to be read by Harry Potter." The lady answered.  
  
Harry walked over and took the note. He opened it and read it aloud to himself.  
  
Dear Harry',  
  
I'm sorry, but I'm leaving. I'm leaving you and anyone else who doesn't care. My life is to much like a painting. I sit on the wall watching everyone else have fun. And over the years I just collect more and more dust. And every one just walks right by me not noticing I there. I can't think of one reason why I should stay. I sure it doesn't matter if I'm here or not.  
Hope that you miss me,  
Gladys Wies  
(Ginny)  
  
Before he could think of why she would sign her name as Gladys Wies, the lady said:  
  
"My, my, you have screwed this one up, haven't you, Harry Potter?"  
  
Harry looked at her as though to sat ' I don't need your smart lip!', but only to realize she was one hundred percent right. He had totally and completely screwed up.  
  
"Wha-?" Harry was about to ask what to do but she answered before he could ask.  
  
"Maybe you should locate her and talk to her."  
  
Maybe he'll notice her now.  
  
Maybe he'll open his eyes.  
  
Sometimes it takes somebody leaving for a man to realize.  
  
Maybe he'll tell her she's the only thing that he can't live without.  
  
Now that she's gone, maybe he'll notice her now.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, is Ginny there?" Harry asked. He had already tried Bill, Charlie, Penelope (Percy died in war, right after Penelope had his first child)and the twins. He even tried Remus'. No such luck.  
  
"No, I thought you were picking her up." Mrs. Weasley replied.  
  
"I was late and she left before I got there. It's ok though, she's probably looking for somewhere to stay. I'll look." He didn't want to tell Mrs. Weasley about the note if he didn't have to. He didn't want her to do something rash.  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
"Bye"  
  
Next Harry tried Ron and Hermione's place. They had started dating in sixth year. And only a month after Hogwarts they were married.  
  
It was the same as the other six. No one had seen her.  
  
Now it was time to try Neville and Luna. They were getting married in two months.  
  
"Luna, is Ginny there?"  
  
"No, she said some thing about staying at the Leaky Cauldron. If that helps." Luna answered.  
  
"Luna, no matter what I say about you normally you do me a world of good!"  
  
"That's what Neville says, too."  
  
"Bye, Luna, say hi to Neville for me!"  
  
"I will."  
  
He called her up.  
  
He said 'I have been such a fool'  
  
She said 'I will come back and boy I still love you'  
  
"TOM!" Harry hollered when he found the innkeeper.  
  
"Calm down, lad." Was Tom's answer  
  
"Is Ginny here?"  
  
'Damn' Harry thought to himself. Then something clicked. Ginny signed her name Gladys Wies for a reason.  
  
"Wh-what about Gladys Wies?"  
  
"Aye. She's in Room 125."  
  
Harry went to Room 125 and knocked. After about two minutes the door opened. It was Ginny.  
  
'Damn, that was quicker than I thought it would be.' Ginny thought to herself.  
  
"Ginny I'm so sorry. I've been a damn idiot." Harry started.  
  
"Harry, it's okay, just, can I stay with you for a couple of days. I was going to look for a place while you looked for me. But you found me so quickly."  
  
"Sure, Gin."  
  
"Thanks! Why don't you go downstairs and wait for me. I'll be there in ten minutes. I promise I won't run away." Ginny added when she saw the skeptisism on Harry's face.  
  
"Okay" Harry replied.  
  
"And Harry."  
  
"Yes, Gin?"  
  
"I-I love you!"  
  
"I love you, too, Gin."  
  
Harry walked over and kissed her forehead before exiting the room.  
  
Maybe he'll notice her now.  
  
Maybe he'll open his eyes.  
  
Sometimes it takes somebody leaving for a man to realize.  
  
Maybe he'll tell her she's the only thing that he can't live without.  
  
Now that she's gone, maybe he'll notice her now.  
  
Ginny repacked everything within ten minutes.  
  
And while she was packing, Harry and Tom had a small chat.  
  
"Is she leaving?" Tom asked.  
  
"Yes she is."  
  
"You better take care of her or you'll have the Weasley clan and me on your tail."  
  
"I will sir. I love her more than life itself." Harry chuckled.  
  
" Good, you should."  
  
Right about then Ginny came down.  
  
"Okay, will you take this? I'll be there in a minute. I've got to pay Tom."  
  
I'm coming home.  
  
Maybe he'll notice me now.  
  
"How much do I owe you, Tom, seven sickles?" Ginny asked Tom.  
  
"It's on the house, Miss Weasley."  
  
"Thanks, Tom."  
  
"No problem. Where are you going to stay now."  
  
"I'm going to stay with Harry for a couple of days. You know, until I can find my own place."  
  
"Give him time, lass."  
  
Ginny smiled. She knew exactly what he meant. She went up to Tom and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Thank, Tom. I'm going home. He'll notice me now."  
  
Tom waved goodbye. And Ginny apparated to Harry, and from the moment they hugged they were inseparable. They were married a year to that day, June 21st 1999. They both worked at the Ministry of Magic. Harry as an Auror and Ginny as his secretary. They had two children. A girl named Kirsty, born April 20, 2003. And a boy named James, born July 28, 2004. Both attended Hogwarts.  
  
A hundred years after they first met in King's Cross Train Station, September 1, 1991, at age one hundred-eleven and one hundred-ten, on September 1st, 2091, they fell asleep and died in each other's arms, after ninety-three years of being in love.  
  
~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~' A/N: Tell me what you think. Pretty Please.  
  
Yours truly,  
The catcher of dreams 


End file.
